Apple and Cinnamon
by Kabuto-pants
Summary: I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love, And that everybody used to be so envious of us,  Chemistry like apple and cinnamon , What we had was just too good, Good to last; KakaIru break-up.


**A/N:** Hello and welcome to another one of my fan fictions. You all maybe wondering, "Why is she rampaging with songfics? I thought she was better than that…" Well, I'm not. You may not know this, but songfics annoy the living bawls out of me. I'm not above writing one, two, or more…yes more may come. Very hypocritical, I know. I hope you all enjoy be destroying a favorite pairing…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, Apple and Cinnamon by Utada Hikaru, nor the characters which come from _Naruto._

**Be warned:** Kakashi and Iruka are going to be out of character, but that is simply because they are in a situation that neither have been portrayed in by the anime. I have no idea how the characters would react and so on.

_Tell me what is on your mind, Help me, 'cause I'd like to know, What the hell is going on? Never thought I'd sing this song…_

Iruka brushed Kakashi's hair with his Diana-like fingers, carefully removing the tangles he encountered. His lover was sitting between his legs on the floor, while Iruka sat on the twin-sized mattress behind him. The silver haired man was going through papers from work and stealing glances at the brunette behind him.

"What are you so scared of, Iruka? You only play with my hair when you're nervous," Kakashi inquired of his lover. The man leaned a little further back on his lover._Let's not get started with the he said, she said, Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned, Let's not get started with the he said, she said, Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned…_Inside Iruka's head, there was a hectic, frightened man fretting over everything the mismatched-eyed man said. He didn't want to tell him what Anko told him, that she heard from Raido, who was told by Arashi who overheard Kakashi and Asuma talking about their relationship. Apparently, Kakashi was planning on breaking up with Iruka before his birthday. This of course would scare any old sap who thought they were in love; mostly Iruka.

"It's nothing, really. I just can't believe how many tangles you have. I think I counted twenty so far. Don't you brush your hair anymore," Iruka asked his love in a quiet, tired tone, avoiding the question. He was sure that the message had been changed somewhere in the mix, but all the people along the line were reliable sources, especially Arashi- who specialized in information gathering.

_Started out so simple and innocent, So simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, Chemistry like apple and cinnamon, Like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon…_"I like you brushing my hair after work. What I like more is to know what's bugging you so much. Once in awhile you pull a little too hard on a knot, and I can't concentrate right now. I'm genuinely worried," Kakashi remarked, turning on his knees to look at the cinnamon man. The elder one took Iruka's hands in his own gloved ones and looked Iruka in the eyes.

Kakashi's one mismatched eye was like an apple, red and sweet seeming. It was nice to look at and an interesting facial feature, but like from the story of Snow White, it was poisonous. Iruka couldn't help himself and let a few tears drop from his dark eyes. They were wrong, and he could now play it off as a horrible joke by his friends. The jounin loved him more than he knew and hoped for. That stare was from a true love, not someone hell bent on breaking a heart.

_I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love, And that everybody used to be so envious of us, (Chemistry like apple and cinnamon), What we had was just too good, Good to last_"I'll tell you the short version of it," Iruka started, stopping when his lover wiped the tear tracks from his cinnamon cheeks, "Anko told me that she heard from a reliable source that you were planning on breaking up with me…I know it's not true, but it bothered me. I thought that you didn't love me anymore, and I was scared."

The silver haired man paused in his ministrations, looking down at the floor for a moment. That had been a private conversation with Asuma; one that made him think. He said those words without thinking, and somehow it had reached his loved one.

_Happiness don't last that long, But what we had was beautiful…_"I've been thinking, Iruka…a lot actually. I love you. More than you'll ever know, but I'm not sure HOW I love you. You are dear to me, you know more than anyone else, and I can't stand you being hurt," Kakashi revealed, "What we have is beautiful, but it's ending. I can see the end close by."

_Let's not get started with the he said, she said, Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned, Let's not get started with the he said, she said, Sometimes it just doesn't go on as planned…_Iruka choked, and broke quickly into a sob. He knew this wasn't helping anything, and wasn't stopping Kakashi from leaving him. The cinnamon man tore his hands from Kakashi's grasp and slid backwards on the bed to the wall. There he curled in on himself and sobbed horribly so. Being a poised teacher didn't help in this moment of time, it never did when Kakashi was involved.

No matter what, the silver haired man made the teacher fall.

_Started out so simple and innocentSo simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent_This was the last thing Kakashi wanted to happen. This broke his heart more than an emotionless Iruka he had once seen. It had started out simple and innocent, like puppy love, but their romance grew, and now he was backing out. He couldn't hurt Iruka with an "on n' off" relationship that he needed, despite his love. Kakashi was unsure of himself, his mid-life crisis being now. What was he really? Was he what the village thought of him, or was he just him? What kind of love did he hold for Iruka?

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamonLike apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon_"I'm not falling out of love, but a relationship is something I can't handle for some reason. I feel the need to destroy it, and I don't want too…I just want to lay in bed with you in my arms. I…" Kakashi started crying at this point as well, unable to say what he wanted to truly say. All he wanted to say was, "Forgive me."

The eyes of the older man closed, and the tears felt weird to him. They didn't belong to him, a shinobi, but they were natural.

_I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love, And that everybody used to be so envious of us, (Chemistry like apple and cinnamon), What we had was just too good, Good to last…_

The sobbing quieted down, but Iruka still shuddered and trembled. How was he supposed to make sense of what the love of his life was saying. Not wanting a relationship, but not falling out of love. There was no sense! Looking up, red in the face, Iruka let out a scream that he had been holding in since he started sobbing recklessly. The cinnamon man felt as if he had been reduced to an infant with the way he was acting.

_Please don't look at me like that, oh, Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that, oh, You can't look at me like that, aah, Please don't look at me, don't look at me like that, oh_Crawling across the mattress to his screaming lover, Kakashi wrapped his arms around a struggling Iruka and rocked back and forth until the screech had stopped.

Whispering into his ear, Kakashi said, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I never meant it, not a word of it. I want you, I need to you. My love, my one and only. No one else can take your place in my heart, I just need you now, and forever. Shhhh, I'm still here with you, and I won't leave."

_I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love, And that everybody used to be so envious of us, (Chemistry like apple and cinnamon), What we had was just too good_Grasping handfuls of hair, Iruka stopped struggling and sobbed again into Kakashi this time. His love was confused about life, and so was he.

"You said you loved me, but you….wanted to leave," Iruka cried, staining Kakashi's shirt with tears.

"That's what I said, but not what I meant. I would never mean that."

_Started out so simple and innocentSo simple and innocent, so simple and innocent, so simple and innocent_Kakashi sought out Iruka's lips and kissed them chastely. Mismatched-eyes were closed before they knew it, mocha eyes closing after. The tears still leaked from those dark eyes, but the sobbing had subsided. Gently, Kakashi loosened his grip on his lover and replaced his arms around Iruka's waistline. He pulled backwards so the two would flip on the bed and be laying down.

_Chemistry like apple and cinnamonLike apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon, like apple and cinnamon_Iruka's soft, teaching hands slid and cupped his love's cheeks, deepening the kiss. He straddled Kakashi's hips underneath his own. Large, pale hands surfed up Iruka's back, rubbing the tense muscles and loosening them up. Before they knew it, the kiss had stopped, and the two were just laying with head beside head, no need to change position or ruin the moment.

_I can't believe that you and me were falling out of love, And that everybody used to be so envious of us, (Chemistry like apple and cinnamon), What we had was just too good, Good to last_

"I need to go," Iruka said, getting up from off of Kakashi.

"Where too," the older man asked his lover.

"I'm not sure yet, but I need to go…I've fallen out of it," Iruka whispered under his breath before slamming the door behind him.


End file.
